I'd Prefer College
by DA Author
Summary: Combine two siblings, a girl and a boy, along with the Akatsuki as cats and dogs and everything goes haywire! Sky used to be so worried about college, but now she would prefer it to the Akatsuki. Does contain a Trans person as one of the main characters.
1. Day 1 Part 1

Okay I'm back with a new story~! I will be working on the Resurrection Sucks soon. I'm really sorry I didn't update ;A; I just got really wrapped up with other things and just didn't have the motivation to do that.

I do not own Naruto Shippuden, but I do own a hamster named Eris.

* * *

First Person Point of View-Sky

Tick...tick...tick... I lazily glanced at the clock, willing it with my eyes to finally reach 2:50. As much as I loved my last class, I really just wanted to go home and catch up on my shows. As soon as my professor, a short man in his 30's whom hated everyone and everything, released us I quickly got out of my seat. Putting my laptop, pencils, and sketchbook in my shoulder bag I practically jumped over my desk to get out of the room. I love college, I really do but there was only so much I could take of people. I walked through the halls, making sure I didn't bump into anybody, due to the fact a lot of the people in this college are assholes. Nobody tried to stop me, nobody tried to talk to me, and most people completely avoided me, which I really didn't mind. As soon as I was outside I was finally able to take a deep breath of fresh air. I wouldn't be able to get back to mine and my best friend's house for at least 15 minutes, and I knew when I got home I would be alone for the next hour or so while Rei went to his class. I adjusted my bag on my shoulder and took out my phone.

*1 New Message*

I raised a eyebrow when I saw Rei's name, he should have already been in class. Nevertheless I opened up the message, silently hoping he wasn't going to make me get him something and deliver it to him before his class started.

Rei: Bitch.

I scoffed and shook my head before replying.

Sky: Jerk.

Rei: I'm guessing you're out of class then.

Sky: Obviously. Why the hell are you texting me? I thought you were in your class getting ready to start.

Rei: I couldn't find my binder so I didn't go. I'm waiting for you at home.

Sky: Oh Rei I'm really sorry. Your binder ended up in my bag and I forgot to tell you. ;A; Please don't be angry I promise I'll make it up to you.

Rei: UGH. It's fine. Just get back home and don't bother getting food. I can handle the food tonight.

Sky: Alright. I'll be back in like 10 minutes or so.

Rei: See ya.

I closed my phone with a sigh and looked around. Rei was like the big brother I always wanted. Well I suppose he was my big brother since his family adopted me. I was interrupted in my thoughts by a small bark. _The hell..._ I looked around and noticed a rather large box right in the middle of the sidewalk. A grimace made its way onto my face. "Dogs...and cats..."

* * *

Third Person Point of View

"So..." Kisame glanced around at the other 10 members of the Akatsuki, breaking the awkward silence that had befallen the Akatsuki. "Any clue has to why we're now felines and mutts?" Kisame's tail twitched in agitation, due to the fact he was now a feline.

Hidan pounced close to Kisame and hissed, his fur standing on end. "We're fucking cats and dogs! We are small animals with whiskers and tails!"

Itachi sighed in annoyance and shook his head. "Hn."

Kakazu hit Hidan in the back of his head with his paw. "You idiot. They're the same things. Now shut up."

Hidan hissed at Kakazu and narrowed his eyes. "Why am I one of the cats, un?!" Deidara's outburst rewarded him with a bored stare from his Danna.

Pein's ringed eyes scanned the members of the Akatsuki and sighed. "All of you shut up." All of the members who were arguing with each other quickly quieted down at the command of their leader. "I realize how strange this must be, but all of you be quiet. We need to figure out where we landed. Can any of you feel chakra signatures?" Pein asked this in a calm voice, not being the one to panic in situation like this. Kakazu glanced around, his strange eyes not focusing on anything in particular.

"Pein-Sama I think we're in someplace with no chakra whatsoever." The more emotional members of the Akatsuki all widened their eyes, a chorus of complaints sounding out. Konan glanced up and looked around.

"Guys I can hear footsteps." Everyone paused and looked up, noticing they were no longer alone.

A girl with bright red eyes and white hair peeked into the box, a small grimace showing up on her face. "Dogs...and cats..." The girl sighed and leaned down, her hand reaching out to pet Itachi. "I know I'm gonna have to take you in. Rei loves animals and I've been bored at home when he isn't there." The girl stood up straight and looked around before picking up the box. "Thank goodness you're all babies or I wouldn't be able to carry you all." She was confused as to the fact that they were cats and dogs not fighting each other, along with their odd fur color. The walk back to the girl's house took twice as long since she was burdened with carrying the box. The girl glanced around while she walked, ignoring anyone that tried talking to her, more concerned with getting home. Once Sky got back home she set the box down and pulled her key's out of her back pocket.

She unlocked the door and dragged the box in before closing the door behind her. She glanced around the house and smiled, relief at finally being home making her relax. Sky heard pots and pans banging around in the kitchen, indicating that Rei had already begun cooking. "Okay guys you be quiet. I have to go tell Rei you're all here. And give him back his binder." Sky pulled the cloth out of her bag and headed to the kitchen. The Akatsuki heard a bit of yelling come from the kitchen before Rei, as the girl said, came running into the living room.

Rei squealed loudly and far too girly for somebody with his build before scooping up Hidan. "Oh my God! Sky they're so cute why didn't you tell me earlier?!" Sky laughed at Rei's outburst and sat down after throwing the binder in Rei's face.

"Oh shut up. I'm really sorry you missed your class today. I didn't realize I still had your binder with me. What happened to your other one?" Sky questioned Rei with a hint of concern in her voice.

"I had to wash it after SOMEBODY threw it in the mud." Rei glared at Sky halfheartedly and sat down on the floor. "Well you brought animals home. Now we need to name them."

Hidan hissed and glared at Rei. Not happy that they were now gonna get names like little pets. Just what had the Akatsuki done to deserve this?

* * *

Whoop there it is. Before you all ask Rei is indeed a Trans. He was born a girl, but wanted to be a boy. So if you don't like that then don't read my story.

I love you all~!


	2. Day 1 Part 2

And here is yet another chapter~! Blah blah blah...read and review...blah blah blah

I do not own Naruto/Naruto Shippuden, but I do own yoga ball that isn't used for yoga.

* * *

First Person Point of View-Sky

"Names?" I looked at Rei and raised a eyebrow. "You and I both know that us naming something cannot go well." I laughed a bit and sat near the box full of animals, leaning my hand in to pet the orange tabby.

Rei shrugged and walked back over to the entrance of the kitchen. "How about this. I'll finish cooking and once we eat we can relax by naming them. Does that sound good?" Rei looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

I waved off the question and nodded. "Go crazy. Don't make me that much. I'm not exactly hungry." Rei gave me a disapproving stare.

"Sky. When did you last eat?" Rei crossed his arms and kept staring. I hated people staring at me, either look and say something or fucking look away.

"I ate during lunch today, don't have a hissy fit. And stop fucking staring at me. You know I hate it." I snapped at Rei, giving him a glare.

Rei sighed and turned around. "Sky please go take your medicine, I'd rather not deal with one of your mood swings." Rei shook his head and pointed to the stairs before heading back into the kitchen. I wasn't happy that he basically just told me to fuck off. I was extremely bipolar, along with the fact that I had been bullied for most of my school life, I was never in a good mood. I stood up and slightly growled, kicking the sofa on my way out, I headed up the stairs. I headed for my room, my medicine in my bathroom, and slammed the door shut behind me. I hated being bipolar, one minute I'm joking around with my brother and the next I have to make sure I don't try to tear his goddamn head off. Honestly it's just so annoying. I guess it's due to the fact I watched my parents burn to death, at least that's what the doctors tell me. I hated every single trip to the doctors or therapists I had to go to. Looking at me like they had any idea what I had gone through, claiming that more visits will make me better, looking at me with their judging eyes... I hated doctors so much. I realize they try to help I really do, but do they really need to look at me like I'm a freak of nature because I didn't cry when my parents died?

I shook my head and scowled. Not gonna go into just how fucked up I am. I walked into my bathroom and opened up the cabinet. I read over some of my pills that I had to take and grabbed a small green bottle. I didn't have a lot of pills per say, but I had enough for people to worry about my problems. I took my pills and felt a wave of calm come over me. The wave of clam was replaced with happiness, realizing I may or may not have taken more than needed. I assume I'll freak out the animals more with being super happy than with being really angry. I giggled slightly and ran downstairs, skipping the last few steps on the stairs. "Rei I took my meds~! I feel much better!" I looked towards the kitchen.

Rei popped his head out and smiled. "Good. Care to set up some litter boxes for the kittens? I already got bowls for everyone." Rei didn't really react to me giggling, figuring I had taken too many.

I raised a eyebrow. "Where did you get all this stuff?"

Rei shrugged. "We used to have some cats so I pulled out the old litter boxes and litter. We have to buy them actual bowls however so we have clean bowls to use."

I smiled at that. With my medicine I completely forgot why I was angry in the first place and it let me giggle at Rei, again.

Rei chuckled and pointed a wooden spoon at me. "Hurry and go do that. Food'll be done pretty soon."

I nodded and went off to go search for the litter boxes and litter. The amount of animals we got was pretty staggering. I had counted four cats and five dogs. Cats I could do, I grew up with lots of cats. Me and Rei weren't allowed to have dogs since our mom was allergic to them. "Aha!" I grinned when I opened up one of the closets, supplies being in them. I grabbed 4 litter boxes and quickly put them in the kitchen, laundry room, and both mine and Rei's room. After filling them up I skipped back to the living room. I peered into the box and grinned. "Alright kitties and puppies~! I'm gonna let you out now. If you decide to trash anything I'll skin you!" I picked up the cats first, pouting as the silver one hissed at me. I shook my head and sat the cats down first before picking up the dogs and setting them down. Once more I'm thankful they're tiny! The animals did nothing but sit and stare at me. "Man you guys are no fun! When I last had a cat it would always play with me! Rei the animals are boring!" I continued shouting and didn't notice the animals wincing at the volume.

Rei shouted from the kitchen. "You're probably scaring them! Come and eat it's done!." I nodded, although Rei couldn't see me and went into the kitchen. Rei had set the table already, two plates of lasagna on it at different ends. Four cats and two dogs had followed after me. I sat down and started eating, smiling at the fact it tasted wonderful. Rei was a part time cook at a fancy restaurant in town and was in college for it. I couldn't really cook other than breakfast. Rei paused in his eating to look at the orange tabby that was messing around with the blond cat. "We should name them."

I nodded and set down my fork, already filling full even though I only ate about half of my piece. "We can split them in half to name em. The last one we can name together~!"

Rei nodded. "Sounds good. I can take the cats. You can take the dogs. Which one should we name together?" Rei looked at me and raised a eyebrow.

"Let's name the dog that looks like it's talking to itself together." I giggled as said dog stared at me with it's yellow eyes before going back and...arguing with itself...

Rei stood up and grabbed his plate before setting it in the sink to be cleaned later. "I wanna start with the orange tabby over there." As Rei said this he went over and picked up the tabby, said tabby nuzzling against his face. "I think that this one should be...Koi."

I raised a eyebrow. "Koi? Like the fish?"

Rei nodded and set down the cat. The cat ran over to the blonde kitten and more or less bounced in place, before being swiped at by the blonde cat. I frowned and slightly hit the blonde cat on the head. "Bad boy. Don't attack Koi, or I'll make sure you're name is horrible~!" The cat glared at me, or I think it did. One of the eyes was covered with blonde bangs. All of the cats were strange looking. This cat even had a shade of brown on it's front legs. "Koi already has a bad eye as it is."

Rei looked at me. "He does?"

I sighed and picked up Koi before holding him out for Rei to look at. "One of his eyes isn't opening. Either he doesn't wanna open it or he can't. Besides I can see a scar over that eye. Now name the blonde one with weird front legs, and something mean too~!"

Rei chuckled and looked at the suddenly afraid looking blondie. "I think he should be called Potato Chip, Chip for short." The blonde cat hissed at Rei and flattened its ears while the animals in the room seemed to laugh. Ignoring the weird ass animals Rei picked up the next cat. This cat was blue, which wasn't normal, with a white patch of fur near its ear and white paws. Her golden eyes looked at Rei's face with a look of curiosity. "Okay this one is too cute. Along with being the only female. You should be called Hikari."

I rolled my eyes, leave it to Rei to name the cats Japanese names. Rei pouted at me and set Hikari down. "Don't look at me like that. Hikari means radiance, and she is adorable."

I waved my hand. "Yeah yeah. Pick the other names."

Rei nodded and picked up the silver cat that hissed at me. Silver cat continued to hiss at me and tried swiping at me. Rei frowned and pinched the scruff of the cats neck. "Bad kitty. No hissing at Sky unless you wanna be skinned. Let's see. You shall now be dubbed Demon. Seems fitting." Rei set Demon down and pushed him away with his foot. "Your turn Sky."

I rolled my eyes and pointed at the dogs, the other three having joined during the cat naming. "Brown one with black stripes and weird ass eyes is now dubbed Stiches. Blue one with white paws and possibly gills is now Bruce. Black one with red eyes is Weasel," Rei laughed as soon as I said that. Knowing who I was referring to." Orange with black dots is gonna be Leader." The only one of the dogs that glared at me was Weasel. Well deal with it!

Rei sighed and looked at the last dog. The dog was black with white spots and creepy yellow eyes. "I can't think of a name."

I nodded. "He should be called Zetsu cause I can't think of any name besides Steven~!." Ignoring the seemingly shocked looks from the animals I skipped out of them room. I had no clue at that point I just insured that neither me or Rei would be killed later on that week.

* * *

THERE IT'S DONE. ;A; I'm sorry I took so long. In apology have a super long chapter.


End file.
